Kamar Mandi Nomor 3
by Koko Duu
Summary: [Dir en grey]


**KAMAR MANDI NOMOR 3**

Author : Duele

Finishing : 21 Juli 2010

Genre : Horror, Thrill

Summary : "Jangan pernah memasang cermin di muka pintu kamar mandi!"

_Shat!_

Toshiya tersenyum kecil ketika menatap cermin kecil yang telah ia gantungkan tepat di kamar mandi itu. Sedikit berkaca sambil menikmati wajahnya yang cerah, walaupun kini dia berada bukan di kamar mandi miliknya.

"Hmm..."

...

"Jangan pernah memasang cermin di muka pintu kamar mandi!"

Kyo terkesiap saat si nenek pemilik wisma itu berkata demikian. Cukup menakutkan bagi Kyo yang sebenarnya suka dengan hal yang berbau mistis dan _spooky_ melihat sang nenek yang biasanya kalem tiba-tiba menjadi bengis sewaktu mengatakan hal demikian.

"Me- memangnya kenapa, Nek ?" tanya Kyo hati-hati. Jantungan juga Kyo kalau sekali lagi saja si nenek membentaknya.

Si nenek melirik Kyo tajam.

"Jika kau memasang cermin tepat menghadap kearah pintu maka..."

Kyo tercenung.

"Shinya!" Die mengejar pemuda manis yang sebetulnya sudah bingung mau melarikan diri kemana. Shinya sudah tidak bisa melarikan diri lagi dari Die. "Shin!" Die menangkap lengan Shinya yang kurus.

Shinya berusaha menepis.

"Kenapa sih, kamu sama sekali tidak mau dengar penjelasanku ?!" Die mendesak.

"Karena tidak ada yang mesti dijelaskan." Shinya membuang pandangannya dari Die dengan wajah yang kikuk.

"Shin.." Die mencoba memeganginya, namun kembali Shinya menepis.

"Hhh..." Die menghela. "Aku mesti apalagi sih supaya buat kamu percaya padaku ?" Die menyerah.

Shinya terdiam, hanya menunduk tanpa mau melihat wajah Die disana. Hingga akhirnya Shinya pergi darinya. Yang kali ini tak dicegah ataupun dikejar oleh Die.

"Hh..." lagi-lagi Die hanya menghela.

"Jadi beneran ditunda empat hari? Tidak bisa lebih cepat dari itu?" suara Kaoru terdengar sengit di beranda kamar. Sebuah ponsel menempel di pipi kanannya sedangkan mulutnya bicara panjang lebar dengan tangan kiri mengapit batang rokoknya. "Jadi kami mesti nunggu empat hari, nih?"

Saat itu Kyo muncul, melirik sang _Leader_ yang sepertinya masih beradu argumen dan penjelasan dengan salah satu sponsor mereka.

"Baiklah. Kami akan datang empat hari lagi." Kaoru memutuskan pembicaraan sambil menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya kesal.

"Gimana?" tanya Kyo.

"Acaranya ditunda sampai empat hari." jawab Kaoru, berkacak pinggang menatap pemandangan di luar beranda. Tak mau memperlihatkan wajah kesalnya pada Kyo.

Kyo mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti, atau mungkin pasrah. Mau diapakan lagi?

"Bagaimana dengan pemilik wismanya? Kau sudah berhasil nego harga?" tanya Kaoru spontan berbalik, dia ingat telah menitah Kyo untuk membayar sewa kamar di wisma tua ini.

"Sudah." Kyo tampak cerah. Kaoru melihatnya dengan lega, itu berarti pembayaran sewa yang sudah dibicarakan sejak semalam lebih murah dari tarif normal berhasil mereka tembus.

"Hebat." puji kaoru sambil terkekeh.

"Tapi syaratnya banyak." Kyo merapatkan punggungnya di dinding kayu itu.

"Tidak masalah. Yang jelas, kita harus bertahan di sini sampai empat hari kedepan." jawab Kaoru mematikan rokoknya dalam asbak kayu tersebut.

Kyo hanya tersenyum kecil.

Setidaknya dia bisa merasakan kelegaan yang dirasakan Kaoru sebagai Leader yang sudah stress sekali ketika tahu acara manggung live mereka ditunda tanpa konfirmasi.

Sebenarnya, Kyo dan teman-temannya sedang mengadakan promo _live _untuk album _single_ perdana mereka yang sudah dipasarkan beberapa minggu lalu. Hanya saja, karena mereka baru saja terjun ke pasar musik yang sebenarnya, Kyo dan kawan-kawannya harus bekerja ekstra keras untuk melakukan promo di mana-mana. Termasuk daerah kecil yang sekarang mereka sambangi.

Dengan modal nekat dan keuangan yang pas-pasan mereka berhasil datang ke tempat dimana konser promo mereka bersama beberapa band indie lokal akan dilakukan. Namun sayangnya karena ada kesalahan teknis dan beberapa masalah pada pihak sponsor mereka, dengan terpaksa acara live yang akan mereka lakukan ditunda sampai beberapa hari.

Kaoru yang tahu tentang masalah ini sempat kesal, terlebih lagi dengan tidak adanya pemberitahuan dari sponsor pada manajemen mereka. Bagai makan buah simalakama, Kaoru yang sudah memboyong keempat temannya sejauh ini tidak bisa kembali ke kota karena kondisi keuangan mereka yang semakin menipis.

Beruntungnya mereka mendapatkan tempat tinggal sementara, walaupun ini hanya sebuah wisma tua biasa. Mereka sepakat memilih wisma ini dikarenakan harganya yang murah dan cukup dekat dengan jalan.

Pemilik wisma ini ialah seorang nenek renta yang tak berkeluarga. Kaoru dan teman-temannya makin tak tega saja untuk tidak menyewa salah satu kamar di wisma ini.

_Graak!_

Pintu geser itu terbuka. Kaoru dan Kyo menoleh bersamaan ke arah pintu di mana Die muncul dengan wajahnya yang terlihat tidak bersemangat.

"Hey~" sapa Kaoru.

Die melambaikan tangannya, lalu beranjak membenahi tasnya. Kaoru dan Kyo saling pandang.

"Mana Shinya ?" tanya Kyo.

"Di luar." jawab Die datar.

Sekali lagi, mata Kaoru dan Kyo saling beradu.

_Graak!_

Satu lagi pendatang baru di kamar sempit itu muncul.

"Wah pada kumpul~" sapa Toshiya riang sambil beranjak masuk.

Mereka tersenyum simpul, di belakangnya Shinya mengikuti. Ada keinginan untuk tidak menatap Die di sana yang melihatnya penuh arti.

"Panas ya di sini, ngga ada kipas angin apa ?" keluh Toshiya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Mana ada kipas angin ?" cibir Kyo.

"Tidak apa-apa, kalau panas kan kita bisa membuka jendela beranda kamar ini supaya hawa dinginnya bisa masuk." hibur Kaoru.

Toshiya mengangguk-angguk mengerti, sementara Kyo mesem-mesem tak jelas. Ah, Kaoru bisa saja menenangkan suasana di waktu yang tepat.

Malam harinya...

Hujan turun cukup lebat malam ini. Sesekali cahaya kilat menyala-nyala yang membuat kamar di mana kelima pemuda itu semakin menakutkan.

Saat itu, kelimanya duduk berdampingan. Merapat satu sama lain ketika hanya lilin kecil sebagai pengganti lampu listrik yang padam karena cuaca buruk.

"Murah sih murah~ tapi kalau sampai seperti ini sih..." komentar Toshiya mengenaskan.

Kaoru hanya menghela kecil. "Maaf. Maaf..."

Sementara Shinya dan Die masih bungkam satu sama lain. Kyo yang saat itu melihat ada kesempatan kecil untuk membudidayakan dunia per'setan'an langsung mengambil alih keadaan.

"Ada yang mau dengar cerita seram ?" tawarnya.

"TIDAK!" yang langsung dijawab kompak keempat temannya.

"Huh!" Kyo mendengus. "Penakut!" cibirnya.

"Kenapa, sih, mesti usul cerita seram ?" cibir Toshiya balik.

"Karena aku melihat adanya aura 'kekakuan' disini." lirik Kyo pada Die dan Shinya yang tak jauh darinya. Shinya merunduk, Die menjawab. "Kaku apa?!" tantangnya.

Toshiya terkikik, Kyo menahan tawa. Die terpancing juga.

"Sudah. Sudah. Kalau memang tidak ada yang bisa dikerjakan lagi, lebih baik kalian semua tidur." usul Kaoru lebih baik.

"Tidur? Jam segini?" Toshiya kaget. "Ini kan baru jam 7, Kaoru." keluhnya.

"Memangnya kamu mau melakukan apa lagi?" tanya Die.

"Apa kek? Aku tidak mau mati bosan karena ini!" Toshiya mulai merengek, menarik gemas kaos Kaoru yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Nah, kalau begitu dengar cerita seram saja !" Kyo masih usaha XD

"NGGAK!"

"Ck!"

"Hahahahaha..." dan tawa kecil diantara mereka merebak ganas malam itu.

_TAP!_

Toshiya berhenti tertawa.

_TAP!_

Sejenak suasana tiba-tiba menjadi sunyi karena ulahnya.

_TAP!_

"Sssthh..." Toshiya membuat keempat pemuda lainnya diam dengan satu gerakan pengunci dibibir dan telunjuknya.

_TAP!_

Mereka semua hening. Menajamkan pendengaran masing-masing.

_TAP! TAP!_

Suara langkah kaki itu semakin dekat.

_TAP!_

Toshiya mencengkram kaos Kaoru kuat-kuat, sementara mereka kini menoleh kearah pintu geser kamar mereka.

_GRAK!_

"!" Kelimanya tersentak bersamaan.

Kelima pasang bola mata itu menatap dengan jelas sosok nenek tua yang kini berdiri tergopoh di ambang pintu dengan senyum kecil.

"Maaf mengejutkan kalian, ini nenek bawakan selimut ^^"

Fuuuh...

_'Toshiya...'_

"Ugh..."

_'Toshiya...'_

"Umhh..." Toshiya menggeliat.

_'Toshiya...'_

"Ahh..." keringat mengucur disekujur tubuhnya yang merasakan hawa panas kamar mereka.

_'Toshiya...'_

"Umm..." Toshiya mencengkram lengan seseorang di sebelahnya kuat-kuat.

_'Toshiya..., Toshiya...'_

Toshiya...

"AH!" Matanya sekejap memerjap kuat. Dadanya turun-naik begitu kuat. "Hah hah..." nafasnya pun terengah.

"Toshiya..."

Mata Toshiya melirik seseorang yang memanggil namanya.

"Shinya..." ada lega di hatinya begitu melihat Shinya di dekatnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Shinya aneh.

"Umm.." Toshiya mengangguk.

Shinya membantunya bangun dari pembaringannya. Toshiya melirik teman-temannya yang lain yang masih lelap tertidur.

"Kau mimpi buruk?" tanya Shinya.

Toshiya hanya diam. Shinya beranjak mengambilkan botol air minum yang tak jauh darinya. "Minumlah, keringatmu banyak sekali." ujarnya.

"Kamar ini panas sekali, padahal di luar cuaca begitu buruk." ujarnya kemudian menenggak air minumnya.

"Mungkin karena sirkulasi ventilasinya kecil." Shinya mendongak kearah jendela beranda.

Toshiya menutup botol minumnya. "Aku tidak betah." keluhnya.

"Bertahanlah..." Shinya tersenyum kecil.

"Hmm..." Toshiya menghela kecil. Pasrah. "Eh, jam berapa sekarang ?" tanyanya.

"Um..." Shinya melongok pada tas kecilnya, di sana ada jam tangan pemberian Die. Toshiya tersenyum kecil.

"Hampir pagi." jawabnya.

"Kau masih menyimpannya ?" goda Toshiya.

"A- apanya ?" Shinya bingung.

"Jam ituuu~"

Shinya bungkam. "Um, sudahlah. Ayo kita tidur lagi." ajaknya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah! Jangan dulu!" Toshiya menahannya. Shinya berkedip.

"Temani aku pipis."

"Tunggu, ya~!" pesan Toshiya yang kemudian masuk ke dalam bilik kamar mandinya.

Shinya berbalik, berdiri di sana sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang menghadapi hawa dinginnya udara dini hari. Sesekali matanya meneropong beberapa lahan kebun dan pohon-pohon yang begitu rindang, dengan rumput yang basah karena embun pagi.

Kabut asapnya yang pekat, membuat matanya tak bisa menangkap hal-hal yang tak terlihat nun jauh disana. Shinya menengok kearah pintu kamar mandi Toshiya. Masih tertutup. Shinya kembali berbalik, mengusap-usap kedua lengannya yang masih terbalut oleh sweater hangatnya.

_Guk! Guk!_

Shinya terkejut begitu mendengar lolongan anjing hutan yang entah darimana datangnya. Membuatnya sedikit ketakutan hingga memaksanya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang cukup besar dengan lima pintu bilik kamar mandi tua yang terbuat dari kayu tersebut.

Kamar mandi ini terletak tepat di bawah kamar mereka yang berada di lantai dua. Kamar mandi ini terpisah dari wisma utama. Dan di sini cukup menyeramkan bagi Shinya tentunya.

"Toshiya ?" Shinya memanggil. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup jikalau Toshiya hanya ingin buang air.

"Totchi." panggil Shinya lagi, kali ini memanggil nama kesukaan Toshiya.

Namun tak ada jawaban. Keningnya mengkerut. Perlahan-lahan, dia masuk ke dalam ruang kamar mandi tersebut.

"Totchii..." panggilnya mendekati pintu kamar mandinya. "Hey! Sudah belum ?"

_TOK! TOK!_

Shinya mengetuknya. Tidak sopan memang, tapi ini sudah terlalu lama bagi seeorang di kamar mandi. Namun lagi-lagi tetap tak ada jawaban. Shinya tercenung sesaat, sempat terpikirkan olehnya ini adalah segelintir dari ulah usil seorang Toshiya.

"Toshiya ini tidak lucu! Kalau kau tidak mau keluar, aku pergi duluan." ancam Shinya. Tapi Toshiya tetap tak menjawab. Shinya jadi sedikit kesal. "Baik. Aku pergi duluan, yah." lalu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk pergi.

Tapi...

_Krieet._

"..." Shinya terdiam.

Pintu kamar mandi itu sedikit terbuka. Toshiya mau main-main dengannya ! Maka dengan cepat, Shinya mendatangi kamar mandi tersebut dan membukanya lebar-lebar !

"Toshiya!"

...

"SHINYA!"

Toshiya terdiam disana. Matanya menyisir kamar mandi tersebut. Hey, kemana Shinya? Pikirnya ketika tak mendapati sosok Shinya di sana. Toshiya keluar dari kamar mandinya.

"Shinyaa?!" panggilnya.

Tapi sepertinya Shinya tak berada di sana.

"Kemana dia?" gumam Toshiya bingung.

...

Shinya tertegun melihat bilik kamar mandi itu kosong tak berpenghuni. Kemana Toshiya?!

"Totchiii!" Shinya kembali memanggil.

Pemuda itu jadi kebingungan. Kemana Toshiya? Sejak kapan dia keluar dari biliknya?

"Toshiyaa! Toshiyaaa!" Shinya memanggil-manggil.

…..

"Shinyaaa! Shinyaaa!"

Toshiya masih berputar-putar di kamar mandi tersebut. Pemuda itu kebingungan, Shinya tak mungkin meninggalkannya tanpa pamit. Jika pun benar dia pasti akan kembali kemari.

"Apa jangan-jangan..." Toshiya berpikir, hingga sesuatu terdengar...

_CYUUR~!_

Perhatian Toshiya teralih.

"Suara air...?" gumamnya. Tak lama dia tersenyum. Shinya pasti di sana!

…..

"Toshiyaa ini tidak lucu! Keluarlah!" Shinya memanggil lebih kencang. Pemuda manis itu sudah mulai ketakutan dengan ulah Toshiya yang telah mengerjainya dengan hal-hal menakutkan semacam ini. Dia tak ubahnya seperti Die yang suka sekali mengerjainya hingga ia panik bahkan menangis.

"Toshiyaaa !" Shinya memanggil. Rasanya Shinya mau menangis kali ini.

…..

"Shinya!" Toshiya menemukan Shinya di bilik kamar mandinya, berdiri memandang pada cermin yang ia pasang disana.

"Hey..! Aku mencarimu dari tadi!" Toshiya menepuk bahu Shinya yang masih diam di sana. Tapi entah mengapa, Toshiya merasa tubuh Shinya lebih kaku dan dingin. Apa mungkin dia terlalu lama menunggu di luar ?

"Shinya...?" Toshiya membalikkan tubuh Shinya.

"Shi- Shi... nn... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

_GRAK!_

Kaoru dan Die terkejut begitu melihat Shinya datang ke kamar dengan wajah tertekuk kesal. Sementara Kyo masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"Shinya?" Die memanggil, namun tak digubris.

"Toshiya mana?!" Kaoru bertanya. Tapi Shinya tak menjawab.

Dia kesal !

"Toshiya kemana ?!" Kaoru bertanya, kali ini terlihat lebih serius dari pertanyaan tadi pagi.

"Aku tidak tahu." jawab Shinya yang kini dibuat bingung.

"Loh, kamu bukannya yang bersama Toshiya semalam ?" Kaoru tak habis pikir.

"Memang benar, tapi..." Shinya bingung.

"Shin. Ceritakan pelan-pelan..." ujar Die.

Shinya meliriknya, namun dia terlihat masih bingung dan cemas.

"Ta- tadi pagi aku memang mengantarnya ke kamar mandi... lalu..."

Kaoru, Die dan Kyo terdiam mendengar cerita Shinya. Shinya menceritakan semuanya sejak awal sampai akhir dimana dia tak menemukan Toshiya di sana dan berpikir semua yang dilakukan Toshiya hanyalah permainan usilnya belaka. Tapi nyatanya...

"...Toshiya benar-benar hilang." Kaoru berujar setengah tak percaya.

Bagaimana bisa?

"Aku hanya berpikir kalau itu semua hanya permainan Toshiya seperti biasanya." Shinya bingung dan takut sendiri.

Die yang melihatnya ingin sekali menenangkannya, tapi keinginannya urung.

"Kaoru, sekarang bukan waktunya unt-"

"Aku tahu Die." potong Kaoru. "Tapi ini aneh." gumamnya.

Kyo tercenung sesaat.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke kamar mandinya!" celetuknya.

Kaoru, Die dan Shinya menoleh padanya serempak.

"Kyo..?"

Kyo terdiam sejenak. "Sebenarnya aku mau memastikan sesuatu."

Mereka semua terdiam.

Maka dengan cepat keempat pemuda itu bergegas. Menuruni anak tangga menuju kamar mandi yang letaknya tak jauh dari kamar mereka.

"Ayo cepat!" Kyo tak sabar.

Kaoru, Die dan Shinya masih mengikuti mereka di belakang. Mereka terburu-buru. Namun tiba-tiba Shinya berhenti sejenak saat matanya menangkap sosok seorang gadis kecil berjalan santai di koridor wisma sambil menenteng beberapa kain putih yang lebih mirip dengan sprei kamar.

"Shinya!"

"Ah!" Shinya terkejut. Die di sana.

Die menatap Shinya lekat, "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Umm.." Shinya merunduk sambil bergeleng, namun jelas sekali pandangan dan arah wajah Shinya melihat ke arah lain. Die yang menyadarinya hanya bisa menatap Shinya yang masih merunduk lalu melihat ke arah koridor yang kosong.

"Ayo!" dia menarik tangan Shinya dengan begitu erat. Membawanya pergi dari sana.

Tak berapa lama mereka sampai ke kamar mandi tersebut. Kyo yang lebih dulu curiga langsung membuka bilik-bilik pintu kamar mandi tersebut dengan cekatan, membuat Kaoru dan yang lainnya kebingungan.

"Kyo! Kau mencari apa?!" tanya Kaoru, membuat Kyo menghentikan aksinya sejenak.

"Shin, kau lihat ada cermin tidak disini?!" tapi Kyo lebih memilih bertanya kepada Shinya daripada menjawab pertanyaan Kaoru.

Shinya terdiam, berpikir.

"Untuk apa kau tanyakan cermin?!" tanya Die aneh. Hal yang sama sepertinya ingin diutarakan oleh Kaoru lewat pandangannya pada Kyo.

Kyo tak menjawab, lalu memilih bergerak sendiri membuka bilik-bilik tersebut hingga...

_BRAK !_

Kyo terkejut. Pemuda itu terkesiap.

"Kyo!" Kaoru terkejut melihat perubahan ekspresi Kyo yang aneh ketika melihat bilik kamar mandi yang terletak ditengah diantara yang lainnya.

Kyo mundur teratur. Kaoru dan kedua temannya datang menghampirinya. Mereka tertegun ketika melihat sebuah cermin kecil yang jelas mereka kenali adalah cermin rias milik Toshiya tergantung disana. Tepat menghadap kearah mereka yang berdiri tegak lurus di depan pintu kamar mandi.

Satu muka dengan cermin dan pintu kamar mandi.

"Hah hah hah..." nafas Kyo memburu.

"Kyo..." Kaoru jadi semakin bingung.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini!?" Die yang juga sama sekali tak tahu apa-apa justru mulai frustasi.

Dan dengan Shinya yang sepertinya mampu merasakan gelegat ketakutan Kyo yang tak mendasar.

"APA!?"

Kaoru dan Die terkejut hampir bersamaan ketika Kyo menceritakan perihal syarat yang diminta oleh sang nenek pemilik wisma.

"...Jangan pernah memasang cermin di muka pintu kamar mandi." Kyo berujar, hal yang sama yang pernah diucapkan sang nenek pemilik wisma padanya kemarin siang. "Itu yang nenek pemilik wisma bilang padaku."

Kyo terdiam, wajahnya menyiratkan rasa bersalah mendalam.

"Ketika aku tanya kenapa? Dia menjawab dengan alasan yang tak logis. Kupikir itu hanya alasan untuk semua pendatang supaya tidak mengusik tempatnya yang sudah tua ini. Lagipula itu hanya seperti sebuah karangan mitos biasa, makanya..."

"Kau abaikan?" Kaoru menegaskan.

Kyo mengangguk sulit. Shinya memejamkan matanya pedih. Sedangkan Die, dia kelihatan begitu tak percaya dengan cerita yang diceritakan Kyo. Mengenai tempat ini, mengenai cermin di kamar mandi dan semua alasan aneh dan tak masuk akal yang dikatakan kepadanya.

Itu seperti sebuah cerita isapan jempol belaka.

Tapi masalahnya sekarang adalah, Toshiya menghilang tanpa jejak. Kaoru terlihat frustasi sekali. Pria tirus itu terlihat begitu bingung dan tak bisa berpikir jernih. Sesekali dia hanya mampu memijit keningnya yang terasa lebih berat. Kini apa yang harus dia lakukan ?

"Maaf..." Kyo memohon.

"Bukan salahmu Kyo." ujar Kaoru. Karena mungkin jika Kaoru berada di posisi Kyo, dia pun akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan keganjilan ini.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Die memecahkan suasana diantara mereka.

Mereka saling menatap mereka satu sama lain.

Shinya berdiri tak jauh dari pintu kamar mandi luar. Pemuda itu enggan masuk ke sana. Namun matanya masih menatap bilik kamar mandi nomor 3 yang pintunya masih terbuka lebar. Kaoru dan Die telah mengikat pintu biliknya agar tak menutup.

Dan sejenak, Shinya teringat bagaimana terakhir kali dia mengantar Toshiya ketempat ini. Suatu kejadian yang benar-benar tak mampu Shinya jelaskan dengan kata-kata betapa anehnya ketika Toshiya menghilang saat itu. Tanpa jejak.

"Shinya..." sapaan lembut itu menyambut bahunya.

Shinya tersadar dari lamunannya. Die berdiri didepannya.

"Toshiya pasti bisa kita temukan." hiburnya, tahu akan kesedihan dan beban pikiran Shinya.

Shinya hanya bungkam, dia menyesal sekali. "Harusnya aku tidak meninggalkannya sendirian saat itu."

Die bergeleng. Itu bukan salah Shinya.

"Hhh..." Shinya menghela. Lalu balik menatap Die yang sedari tadi melihatnya. Shinya kembali merunduk. "Jangan menatapku begitu Die-kun..." pintanya.

Die mengalihkan pandangannya. "Maaf..."

Shinya sedikit menjaga jarak dari pria itu.

"Kau yakin tempatnya di sini ?!" Kaoru bertanya.

"Kau tidak yakin pada orang yang sudah pernah nego harga dengannya, huh?!" Kyo mencibir, sombong.

Kaoru tak mau berdebat lagi. Kedua pemuda itu akhirnya mendatangi sebuah rumah kecil yang tak jauh dari pasar. Namun sepertinya rumah nenek sang pemilik wisma tersebut siang ini agak ramai.

"Permisi. Permisi..." Kyo mencoba mendekat pada kerumunan masal tersebut.

Kaoru di belakangnya masih mencari jalan masuk karena banyak orang di sana.

"Maaf, ada apa? Kenapa rumah nenek Okiku begitu ramai?" tanya Kyo pada salah seorang pria.

"Kau siapa?" tanyanya, curiga.

"Aku?" Kyo bingung. "Oh, aku penyewa wismanya yang terletak di ujung sana." jawabnya.

Pria itu menatap Kyo dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. Sementara Kaoru datang menghampiri mereka.

"Cukup Die! Aku sudah tidak mau membahas itu lagi!" Shinya menghindar.

"Tapi Shin! Kau harus mendengar penjelasanku !" Die bersitegang.

"Kau sama sekali tidak harus menjelaskan apapun lagi, aku cukup tahu perbuatanmu." Shinya menolak.

"Shinya!" Die geram. Berapa kali lagi dia harus mengalah agar Shinya mau mendengar sedikit apa katanya.

"Shinya!" Die mencengkram kedua bahu kurus itu erat, menghadapkan wajahnya pada wajah Shinya masih mencoba berpaling darinya.

"Tolong dengar aku..." ujarnya serius. Shinya membuang muka. "Aku memang bajingan seperti apa yang kau bayangkan. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak pernah berbohong tentang perasaanku padamu, aku tidak pernah mempermainkan perasaanmu."

"Lepaskan aku!" Shinya berontak.

"Tidak! Sebelum kau mau memaafkan aku dan kembali padaku!" gertak Die.

"Ugh!" Shinya berusaha menepis kedua tangan Die, namun Die kian memperkuat cengkramannya.

"Die!" Shinya sedikit mengaduh.

"Kau keras kepala Shin!" Die geram, lalu dengan paksa mencium Shinya telak hingga pemuda itu terkejut dan marah.

"Mmhh!" Shinya melawan, kedua tangannya berusaha menjauhkan Die darinya. Tapi nampaknya kekuatan Die yang didasari oleh hasrat dan tekadnya mendapatkan Shinya jauh dua kali lebih besar daripada penolakan Shinya yang sebenarnya hampir luluh.

"Hah..hah..."

Die menyudahinya ketika lelehan airmata itu mengalir dan suara desah nafas Shinya berubah menjadi isak.

"Shin..." Die nampak terkejut.

"Hks...hhhkkss...hhh..." Shinya terisak.

Cengkraman Die melemah, dan Shinya memanfaatkannya untuk pergi darinya.

Die menghela berat, "Khh! Sial!" kesalnya memukul tembok.

"Shinya!" lalu pemuda itu pergi meninggalkan kamar mandi tersebut demi mengejar Shinya.

Dimana tak seorang pun tahu, bilik kamar mandi yang terikat pada tambang tersebut menutup begitu saja, dengan suara gumam kecil terdengar samar dari dalam biliknya.

_"Tolong...Shinya...Diee..hhh..."_

"HAH!? MENINGGAL?!" Kyo dan Kaoru terkejut bukan main!

Terutama Kyo yang sudah sempat bertemu dan mengobrol banyak tentang wisma tempat mereka tinggal. Setahunya nenek Okiku benar-benar seorang nenek yang sehat walau dengan umur yang memang sudah lanjut.

"Ba- bagaimana bisa ?" Kyo terbata.

"Tidak ada yang tahu, kami semua baru mengetahui kematiannya pagi tadi."

Kyo dan Kaoru semakin terkejut. Waktu yang sama dengan kejadian menghilangnya Toshiya di wisma.

"Dia meninggal karena apa ?" tanya Kaoru lebih serius.

Sang pria paruh baya melihatnya serius.

"Seseorang merobek dadanya dan mengambil jantungnya."

_DEG!_

Kaoru dan Kyo tersentak.

Shinya masih duduk di beranda kamarnya sambil memeluk kedua kakinya yang melipat, sama sekali tak bergerak dari sana. Namun sesekali matanya melirik kearah belakangnya. Dimana ada Die yang tengah duduk bersujud padanya. Pemuda itu memohon maaf dan bersikeras akan bersujud jika Shinya tak memaafkan kesalahannya.

Mulanya Shinya tak menggubris dan membiarkan Die melakukan semuanya sesukanya. Karena Shinya sudah terlalu lelah menghadapi watak pemuda tersebut. Tapi ini sudah terlewat dua jam sejak Die bersujud padanya. Die pasti kelelahan dan pegal. Begitu pikir Shinya yang penyayang.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya..." Shinya buka suara.

"Kau tak mau memaafkanku."

Shinya terdiam. Dia memang masih belum ikhlas memaafkan semua kesalahan pemuda ini. Terlalu banyak ulah yang dia buat yang tak jarang membuat Shinya tersakiti dan tak jarang menangis karenanya. Tapi tentu itu semua tanpa sepengetahuan Die.

Sampai suatu ketika Die kedapatan berkencan dengan seorang _groupis_ yang membuat Shinya miris dan habis kesabaran. Shinya sakit hati. Terlebih lagi dengan semua ungkapan cinta dan sayangnya pada Shinya selama ini, terdengar menjadi sebuah bualan dan candaan belaka begitu Shinya tahu Die sempat berhubungan dengannya.

Shinya bungkam.

Tapi Shinya bukanlah seseorang yang tega, walaupun itu kepada orang yang telah menyakitinya. Apalagi orang seperti Die, yang tak mampu dia bohongi, Shinya menyukainya...

"Sudah aku maafkan." ujar Shinya pelan.

Die mendongak. "Kau tak serius." jawabnya, kembali bersujud.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh. Justru kalau kau terus begitu, aku tidak akan pernah memberi maaf lagi." jawabnya.

Die tertegun, lalu bangkit. Duduk bersimpuh di sana sambil menatap Shinya yang masih tak berani menatap wajahnya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf." ujar Die lagi.

Shinya mengangguk kecil tanpa kata.

"Jadi boleh aku memelukmu?" tanya Die membuat Shinya meliriknya. "Aku memaafkanmu bukan berarti memperbolehkanmu memelukku." jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu kau belum memaafkanku."

Shinya mengepalkan tangannya. Tapi apa mau dikata, Shinya selalu kalah dalam perdebatan ini. Akhirnya dia mengangguk kecil diiringi senyum kemenangan dari Die yang perlahan beranjak menghampirinya dan mendekapnya erat.

Memeluk pemuda itu dengan begitu sayang ketika satu kecupan manis dia daratkan di kepala Shinya. Shinya balas memeluknya, tak dipungkiri semua perlakuan manis Die selalu membuatnya terenyuh dan terbawa. Menyamankan diri dalam dada dan bahu Die. Membuatnya semakin tak bisa membenci pria berambut menyala itu lebih dari ini.

Tapi tiba-tiba Shinya tersentak dan mendorong Die kuat-kuat sampai Die terkejut.

"Hh.. nenek!" Shinya terkesiap begitu melihat sosok Nenek pemilik wisma berdiri di depan pintu.

Die berbalik, lalu membungkuk sopan. Sang nenek hanya tersenyum kecil lalu meninggalkan kamar tersebut. Shinya malu sekali, sementara Die hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Aku lupa menutup pintunya." gumam Die hingga Shinya harus memukul lengannya karena gemas XD

"He~ sedang apa kalian ?!" Kaoru dan Kyo muncul.

Aneh melihat kedua orang temannya duduk termangu menghadap ke arah pintu keluar. Shinya merunduk, menyembunyikan malu. Sementara Die beranjak.

"Si nenek sudah bilang sesuatu ?" Die mendekati mereka dengan tampang serius. Kedua temannya ini memang sejak pagi mencari nenek pemilik wisma untuk mengetahui misteri di balik cermin kamar mandi yang seharusnya Die jaga bersama Shinya.

Namun Kaoru dan Kyo beraut kecewa. Die jadi aneh.

"Si nenek memangnya tidak bicara?" tanyanya kaget. "Pelit banget." komentarnya asal.

"Bukan masalah pelit, Die." Kaoru berujar.

"Ya iyalah pelit! Kalian capek-capek datang kerumahnya masa tidak diberitahu, sementara si nenek tadi ke sini mengintip kami!"

Kyo dan Kaoru terkesiap bersamaan.

"Die!" Shinya memekik, malu.

Kyo dan Kaoru saling berpandangan.

"Kau serius?!" Kyo bingung.

"Apa wajahku kelihatan seperti sedang berbohong ?!" Die tak kalah serius.

"Die, kau tidak salah lihat?" tanya Kaoru.

Die menoleh kearah Kaoru. "Kenapa kalian sepertinya tidak percaya padaku? Shinya juga melihatnya. Malah yang lebih dulu melihatnya adalah Shinya." jelasnya.

Kyo dan Kaoru melirik Shinya tajam. Shinya mengangguk.

"Tadi nenek itu berdiri di ambang pintu sambil tersenyum. Lalu pergi." jawabnya sambil menunjuk kearah pintu kamar.

"TADI?!" Kyo menekankan.

Shinya mengangguk mantap. Die mulai jengah.

"Hei, sebenarnya kalian kenapa? Kenapa begitu kaget dan terkesan tidak percaya pada kami, huh?" tanyanya sedikit menantang.

Kaoru bingung menjelaskan, lalu melirik Kyo. Kyo menutup pintu kamar mereka rapat-rapat membuat Die dan Shinya menjadi semakin aneh.

"Jelas aku tidak percaya." jawab Kaoru sedikit pelan.

Die mengerutkan alisnya.

"Sebenarnya waktu kami mencari rumahnya dan bertemu dia di sana, dia..." Kyo menghela.

"Dia sudah tewas tadi malam." sambung Kaoru.

"APA!?"

_'Shinya...'_

"Mm.." Shinya menggeliat dalam tidurnya.

_'Shinya...'_

"Aahh..." Shinya nampak tidur tak nyaman.

_'Shinya...''Shinya...'_

"Hhh..." sesuatu mengusiknya.

_'__Shinya..!.'_

"Hh!" Shinya memerjapkan matanya.

Menatap langit-langit kamar sempit yang gelap itu dengan mata terbuka lebar. Dia melirik ke sebelahnya, Die masih terlelap di sampingnya. Begitu dekat padanya. Shinya bangun dari pembaringannya, menatap kedua temannya yang lain yang masih tidur berdekatan satu sama lain.

_'Shinya...'_

Shinya menoleh, dia seperti mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

_'Shinya...'_

"Toshiya..." gumam Shinya yang akhirnya beranjak dari kamarnya seorang diri.

_'Shinya...'_

Suara itu terdengar begitu jelas. Seolah menuntunnya untuk datang kesuatu tempat dimana setiap kali Shinya melangkah suara itu terdengar semakin jelas dan nyaring. Dan Shinya yakin ini adalah suara Toshiya.

_'Shinya...'_

Shinya keluar dari wisma utama, kakinya membawanya menuju kamar mandi yang tak jauh dari sana.

…..

"Umh..." tangan Die bergerak meraba sesuatu di sampingnya. Namun keningnya berkerut saat tangannya hanya merasakan hampa di sebelahnya. Matanya terbuka perlahan, dan tidak mendapati sosok Shinya di sana.

"Shinya..?" Die bangun, matanya mencari-cari sosok itu namun tak kunjung ia dapatkan kecuali kedua orang temannya yang lain.

Die bingung, hingga matanya melihat pintu kamar mereka terbuka.

"Shinya!" Die panik, lalu beranjak.

"Toshiya...?" Shinya sampai di depan bangunan kamar mandi tua itu.

Begitu gelap dan sunyi.

_'Shinya...'_

Tapi suara itu terus memanggilnya. Seolah mengundang Shinya untuk masuk ke dalam. Shinya melirik sekelilingnya yang sepi. Ia ragu.

_Krieet._

"Hh..!"

Shinya terkejut ketika bilik pintu kamar mandi tempat di mana Toshiya menghilang tiba-tiba terbuka dengan sendirinya.

"Toshiya?" panggilnya, walau ragu.

_'Shin...tolong aku...'_

Shinya masuk.

_DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!_

Dengan cepat Die menuruni anak tangganya kalap. Pikirannya was-was begitu tak mendapati Shinya di sampingnya. Semakin cemas ketika sadar Shinya tak ada di wisma kecil itu. Dia pasti ke kamar mandi itu!

"Shinya!" Die berteriak ketika keluar dari wisma, berlari cepat menuju kamar mandi.

Kaoru terbangun.

"Kyo...?" Kaoru mengucek matanya yang perih, kemudian bangun ketika melihat sosok vokalis mereka duduk diam menatap jendela.

Kaoru sadar Die dan Shinya tak ada di sana. Pemuda itu langsung panik. Bangkit dan segera menghampiri Kyo.

"Kyo! Die dan Shinya kemana?!" tanyanya sambil menepuk bahunya.

"Kkhh...hhh...hhh..." Namun Kyo hanya membalas dengan suara desah nafasnya yang terdengar begitu berat dan kotor.

"Kyo!" Kaoru kembali memanggil.

"Hhh..." hingga akhirnya pemuda kecil menoleh kepalanya kearah Kaoru yang langsung terkesiap dan mundur teratur.

Kaoru mundur seketika begitu melihat vokalis itu berubah, wajahnya nampak bengis dengan bola matanya yang memutih.

"Toshiya...?"

_Kriet. _

Shinya mendorong pintu bilik kamar mandi yang terletak di tengah-tengah. Dengan perlahan pemuda itu membukanya.

"To-"

"Shinya!" Die menjerit begitu melihat Shinya sedang membuka pintu bilik tersebut. Mata Die membulat, dengan nafas yang memburu karena kelelahan dan kepanikannya dia melihat Shinya di sana yang kini menoleh padanya.

"Die..."

Die sedikit lega mengetahui Shinya masih di sana, pemuda itu beranjak menghampirinya. "Shinya seda-"

Tiba-tiba...

_GREP!_

Mata Die membulat besar ketika sebuah tangan menarik lengan Shinya.

"Ah!" Shinya terkejut ketika tubuhnya dipaksa masuk ke dalam.

"Shinya!" Die menjerit, berlari menyongsong ke arah pintu.

"Dieeeee!" Shinya histeris.

…..

GABRUG !

"Ugh!"

Kaoru terjatuh, begitu juga Kyo. Pemuda kecil itu kini justru menyerangnya hingga pergumulan di antara mereka tak terelakkan.

"K- Kyo ...hh.. sadar !" Kaoru yang diduduki oleh pemuda itu nampak masih bertahan ketika Kyo berusaha mencekiknya.

"Khhhh...hh...kkkhh... !" tapi Kyo hanya menggeram dengan nafas yang berat.

"Ugh !" Kaoru kesulitan ketika tenaganya dikuras habis menahan serangan pemuda tersebut.

…..

"Shinyaa!" Die bertahan di depan pintu sambil menarik lengan Shinya yang satunya sementara tangan mengerikan itu menariknya ke arah cermin.

Ini gila! Sungguh gila!

Bagaimana cara menjelaskan kenyataan di mata Die saat ia melihat sebuah tangan manusia muncul dari dalam sebuah cermin?! Dan kini tangan itu ingin mengambil Shinya darinya!

"Die..!" Shinya terisak. Dia ketakutan!

"Ugh!" Die masih bertahan!

Namun tenaga mengerikan itu begitu kuat menyeret Shinya hingga kini sebagian tangannya masuk ke dalamnya.

"Tidak! Tidaak! Tidaak!" Die panik.

Shinya memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, berusaha melepaskan diri tapi lengannya seolah lumpuh dan tak bisa digerakkan kembali.

"Die...hhkss.."

_BUGH!_

Kaoru memukul pemuda itu. Memukulnya berkali-kali telak pada wajahnya. Namun anehnya Kyo sama sekali bergeming, bahkan tak ada rasa sakit sepertinya. Kaoru mundur teratur, pemuda itu mencari jalan keluar dan kabur. Kyo mengejarnya.

"Sial!"

Kaoru berlari, tapi dengan cepat Kyo mengikutinya dan mendorong pemuda tersebut hingga membentur dinding.

_BRUK!_

"Awh!"

_Gabrug!_

Kaoru terjatuh dengan kepala yang terasa sakit sekali setelah menabrak dinding. Kyo mendekat, menginjak punggung pria tersebut dengan leluasa. Hingga Kaoru tak kuasa jatuh dan terhimpit dengan lantai kayu tersebut.

"K- kyo!"

"Hihihi..." Kyo terkikik menyeramkan.

…

"DIE!" Shinya menjerit ketakutan ketika sebagian bahu kanannya tenggelam dalam cermin.

Die masih bertahan walau semakin lama pegangannya semakin bergeser hampir terlepas. "Shinya, bertahan di sana!" Die kukuh.

"Hhkss...hhhkks...hiks..." Shinya tak bisa membantu dengan sebagian tubuhnya yang hampir mati rasa.

"Aaaarrgghhhh!" Die berteriak sambil terus menarik Shinya kini dengan kedua tangannya. Kakinya menahan berat badannya pada kayu sekat bilik yang lain.

Tapi justru Die pun semakin bergeser masuk ke dalam bilik.

"Die...!" Shinya panik.

Kini wajah Shinya telah menempel sebagian pada cermin.

"Shinyaaa!"

"Lepaskan aku!" Shinya menjerit akhirnya.

"Tidak!"

"Kalau kau terus menarikku, kau juga bisa terseret!"

"TIDAK!" Die masih keras kepala.

Dan di saat itulah sesuatu mengejutkan mereka, di mana dari dalam cermin seorang hantu gadis cilik muncul dengan rambutnya yang menjuntai menutupi wajahnya yang hitam. Memeluk Shinya dan menyeretnya dengan kuat.

"Hyaaaaaaa!" Shinya menjerit.

Hantu itu menatap Die bengis dengan matanya yang merah, seketika munculah angin kencang yang mementalkan tubuh pemuda itu hingga terlepas dan membentur dinding luar kamar mandi.

_BRUAK!_

"Dieeee!"

"Huh!"

Kyo bersiap melayangkan kepalannya pada kepala Kaoru. Mengacungkan kepalan tangannya tinggi-tinggi hingga terayun dan bersiap menghancurkan kepala pemuda dengan sekali pukul. Kaoru memejamkan matanya ketakutan!

_BUGH!_

_GABRUG!_

Namun Kaoru tersadar kembali, tak ada pukulan. Bahkan kini tubuhnya lebih ringan.

"KYO?!" dia justru menjerit ketika melihat Kyo tergeletak di lantai.

Kaoru berbalik, matanya membulat ketika mendapati seorang wanita di sana.

"Kau..siapa?!" Kaoru masih belum habis terkejut.

"Shinya!" Die bangkit dan berusaha menggapai bilik pintu. Tapi...

_BRAK!_

Pintu itu menutup! Die panik!

"Shinya! Shinyaaaa! Shinyaaa!"

"Diee!" suara Shinya masih terdengar.

_Dug! Dug! Dug! _

Die menggedor pintu kamar mandi itu.

"Shinya! Shinyaaaa! Shinyaaa!"

_Dug! Dug! Dug!_

Bahkan mencoba mendobraknya berkali-kali, namun tetap tak bisa! Pintu kayu tersebut mendadak keras bagai beton.

"Shinya ! Shinyaaaa! Shinyaaaa !"

_Dug! Dug! Dug! Dug! _

Terus menggedor pintu kamar mandi tersebut, namun sudah tak ada jawaban. Bahkan kini angin-angin kuat yang sejak tadi menghempaskannya telah hilang dan tenang.

"Shinyaaaa!"

_Dug! Dug! Dug!_

Pukulan itu melemah.

"Shinyaaa..." Die menangis. "Shinyaaaaaa..."

Pemuda itu tak berhasil mempertahankan Shinya. Shinya telah dibawa pergi.

"SHINYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !"

Kaoru dan wanita itu tersentak bersamaan begitu mendengar jeritan Die. Keduanya langsung bergegas tanpa mempedulikan Kyo yang terkapar dilantai. Kaoru dan wanita berambut pendek itu segera mendatangi kamar mandi yang gelap tersebut.

"DIE!"

Kaoru panik bukan main ketika mendapati temannya tergolek di lantai. Dengan cepat dia mendatanginya.

"Die!" Kaoru mengguncangkan tubuhnya yang lunglai.

"Hah!" Sementara si wanita nampak terkejut melihat sesuatu di kamar mandi. "Ayo cepat bawa dia!"

Die tersadar, ada wajah Kaoru dan Kyo yang terbalut dengan perban terlihat. Serta satu orang pendatang baru yang tak ia kenal muncul disana.

"Hhss... Shinya..." Die bangun.

Namun menyadari Shinya tak ada disekitar mereka.

"Die..."

Die berwajah murung, pemuda itu langsung menenggelamkan kepalanya pada kedua kakinya yang terlipat. Dia masih terlalu terguncang dengan apa yang telah ia alami semalam. Kaoru menepuk punggung pemuda tersebut prihatin. Sementara Kyo yang telah sadar dari kerasukannya semalam memilih untuk bertanya pada gadis disebelahnya.

"Sebenarnya kau ini siapa?" tanyanya.

Kaoru menatap mereka.

"Namaku Nora." jawabnya.

"Apa kau tahu tempat ini? Kenapa kau bisa muncul begitu saja?" tanya Kaoru.

"Mulanya tidak, sampai kakekku memberitahukan tempat ini setelah dia meninggal."

Kening Kyo dan Kaoru berkerut.

"Sebenarnya kau ini siapa? Dan apa yang kau ketahui tentang tempat ini?" Kaoru mulai serius.

Nora menatap mereka serius.

"Sebenernya tempat ini adalah..."

Pemakaman masal dari sebuah makam besar yang dibuat untuk mengubur jasad-jasad para pendosa yang mendustakan Tuhan dan memiliki ilmu hitam untuk membunuh orang. Sebelum tempat itu menjadi suatu wisma, tanah itu adalah sebuah kesepakatan akhir antara arwah dan penjaga mereka. Dimana tempat tersebut telah disegel dan dikunci hingga tak ada satupun arwah jahat yang mampu keluar dari sana, kecuali...

"...kecuali jika kau menaruh sebuah cermin di kamar mandi dan meletakkannya tegak lurus dengan pintu. Terlebih lagi, jika kamar mandi itu adalah kamar mandi dengan nomor ganjil."

Maka cermin itu akan menjadi pintu dimana arwah-arwah jahat itu bisa keluar dari neraka. Karena cermin itu satu-satunya pintu keluar yang nyata untuk mereka kembali ke alam fana dan mencari korban atas dendam dan kejahatan mereka.

"Ini seperti membuka pintu gerbang neraka di mana banyak sekali roh jahat yang ingin keluar dari sana."

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganmu? Kenapa kau bisa tahu tempat ini?" tanya Kyo.

"Sebenarnya tempat ini dijaga oleh dua orang. Salah satunya adalah nenek Okiku pemilik wisma ini dan satu lagi adalah Kakekku. Yang baru saja meninggal kemarin malam." jawabnya.

"Kakekmu meninggal? Kenapa?" tanya Kyo.

"Kakekku meninggal sama persis dengan apa yang dialami oleh nenek Okiku."

_DEG!_

Jantung Kyo dan Kaoru seolah berhenti berdegup. Itu artinya Kakek dari wanita ini meninggal dengan cara serupa dengan nenek Okiku, seseorang merobek dadanya dan mengambil jantungnya.

"Aku sadar ketika Kakek meninggal dengan cara seperti itu, seseorang pasti telah membuka pintu keluarnya."

Kyo dan Kaoru langsung berwajah murung.

"Persetan dengan pintu neraka atau hal-hal yang tidak jelas!" Die menggeram. "Aku hanya mau Shinya kembali!"

Mereka terdiam.

"Kau bisa membantu kami Nora?" pinta Kaoru.

"Maaf, setahuku... orang yang sudah masuk kedalam pintu itu mereka tidak-"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau datang kalau kau tidak bisa membantu !?" gertak Die yang kesal.

"Die! Tenangkan dirimu!" Kaoru mengingatkan.

"Kau pikir aku bisa tenang dengan apa yang aku alami semalam?! Kau tidak lihat Shinya diseret kesana dengan kasar!?"

"Aku mengerti-"

"Kau tidak mengerti! Kau hanya berlagak sebagai orang yang sok mengerti!"

"DIE!" Kyo menghardik, membuat mereka terdiam sejenak. "Aku tahu kau kehilangan Shinya! Tapi kau juga harus sadar yang kehilangan bukan cuman kau! Tenanglah sedikit!"

"Huh!" Die beranjak meninggalkan mereka.

"Die!" Kyo beranjak.

"Biar aku saja." tahan Kaoru. Pemuda itu akhirnya beranjak mendatangi Die yang tengah dilanda kekalutan.

Die termangu melihat sekelilingnya dengan perasaan kesal dan marah. Terlalu kesal ketika dia mengingat kejadian dimana Shinya lepas dari tangannya dan terseret masuk ke dalam. Die benar-benar kesal!

"Die..."

Die membuang wajahnya, tidak mau menatap wajah sang leader.

"Semuanya tidak akan pernah kembali kalau kau emosi seperti ini."

"Jangan berkata seolah kau yang paling tahu segalanya, Kaoru." jawabnya.

"Aku tidak bilang aku tahu segalanya, aku hanya-"

Die menoleh tajam padanya.

"Kau pernah merasakan apa yang aku rasakan waktu Shinya lepas dari tanganku? Kau bisa merasakan perasaanku?"

Kaoru membisu.

"Die..."

"Aku.." Die menatap leadernya serius. "...mau Shinya kembali padaku." lanjutnya. "Apapun caranya!" tandasnya.

"Kalau kau memang mau Shinya kembali, kenapa kau tidak coba bergabung dengan kami untuk berusaha menyelamatkan Shinya dan Toshiya? Jangan hanya berdiri menahan kesal tapi tidak mau melakukan apapun buat mereka." sindirnya.

"Tapi gadis itu bilang, orang yang sudah masuk ke dalam cermin, dia sudah tidak bisa ditolong!" Die dilema.

Kaoru menepuk kedua bahunya.

"Kita coba. Aku percaya, Toshiya dan Shinya bisa kembali." tandasnya.

Die dan Kaoru kembali, Kyo terlihat sedikit lega mengetahui Kaoru berhasil meredam amarah pemuda tersebut. Mereka kembali duduk dan bicara pada gadis asing itu.

"Aku memang tidak tahu cara menyelamatkan mereka. Tapi mungkin aku tahu bagaimana cara menghancurkan pintu itu. Dan aku butuh bantuan kalian untuk menutupnya bersama-sama." ujar Nora.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Kyo antusias.

"Caranya..."

"Ini garam dan beras ketan." Nora memberikan kedua bahan itu kepada tiga pemuda itu.

"Maksudmu senjata kita cuman pakai bumbu dapur?" Kyo kaget.

"Senjata macam apa ini?" dengus Die yang juga kebingungan.

"Biarpun kelihatannya seperti bumbu dapur biasa, tapi ini sangat ampuh." jawabnya.

"Lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan?" tanya Kaoru serius.

Nora menatapnya serius.

Pada tengah malam salah satu di antara mereka harus berdiri tepat menghadap si cermin. Menunggu kedatangan setan-setan itu keluar.

"Mereka tidak bodoh. Kita sudah punya senjata, mana mau dia keluar." celetuk Die.

"Iya, lagipula buat apa mereka keluar lagi?" sambung Kyo.

"Mereka pasti keluar." jawab Nora santai.

"Maksudmu?"

"Mereka pasti akan keluar untuk mencari tumbal."

"Tumbal?" ketiganya terheran.

"Mereka belum dapat jantung perawan."

Ketiga pemuda itu terhenyak.

Keempat orang itu mendatangi kamar mandi gelap itu pada tengah malam. Dengan Kaoru yang masih menjinjing sebuah cermin yang besar. Kyo yang masih mengikuti mereka dengan was-was. Sementara Die yang masih nampak berpikir keras dengan apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah ini. Die hanya ingin Shinya kembali padanya lalu pergi jauh dari tempat terkutuk ini. Pikiran serupa juga sama dirasakan oleh kedua temannya yang lain. Mereka hanya ingin cepat pergi dari tempat ini!

Namun tak dielakkan rasa takut menyelimuti mereka ketika kembali ke tempat itu. Nora berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar mandi. Berbalik menatap mereka.

"Aku merasa seperti _Ghost Buster_ sekarang, tapi Ghost buster kampung ToT" Kyo berkomentar mengenaskan.

Kaoru dan Die menahan tawa dengan Nora yang terkikik kecil.

"Aku yang akan berdiri di sana. Kalian di belakang menarik setan itu keluar." ujar Nora.

"Kenapa harus kau?" tanya Die.

"Karena-"

"Kau tumbal." jawab Kaoru cepat.

Nora tersenyum kecil. "Cuman aku kan gadis perawan di antara kalian." jawabnya setengah bercanda.

Kyo dan Die saling pandang, lalu menatap Nora dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Kenapa? :D" tanya Nora.

Kyo dan Die bergeleng kencang bersamaan.

"Kalau kau diseret bagaimana ?" tanya Kaoru.

"Pintu akan selamanya terbuka, dan kemungkinan..." Nora menjeda. "Kita semua juga akan mati."

Mereka terhenyak.

"Tarik setannya semampu kalian, lalu lumpuhkan dan binasakan." Nora menatap ketiganya bergantian, lalu mengambil sebuah pasak besi dari kantung tasnya. "Semoga kita berhasil."

Ketiganya mengangguk mantap.

Cermin besar itu telah dipasangkan menggantikan cermin rias Toshiya yang kecil. Dengan jelas mereka berempat mampu melihat bayangan mereka sendiri di cermin tersebut.

Rasa takut, cemas dan waspada terlihat diraut wajah mereka yang masih menunggu kemunculan setan itu. Namun sudah hampir satu jam ditunggu keadaan tak berubah sama sekali. Tak ada pergerakan atau pun sinyal-sinyal kemunculan arwah-arwah yang mereka harapkan. Keringat bercokol di kening mereka, kontras dengan udara malam yang menusuk dengan gerimis kecil yang mengguyur tempat itu.

Die melirik Kaoru yang menatap bayangan Kyo di cermin.

Setannya tidak keluar?

"Kkhhh..."

Kaoru waspada ketika Kyo beraut aneh. Kyo seperti mendengar sesuatu. Terbukti dengan gelagatnya yang seolah mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Aku mendengar suara." ujarnya pelan.

Kyo menyisir sisi-sisi kamar mandi tersebut. Kaoru dan Die melakukan hal yang sama walau tidak bergerak dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Kalian jangan terkecoh dengan suara itu!" Nora menoleh.

_Ssshh~!_

Kyo terkejut.

"NORA! Di depanmu!"

Nora menoleh kearah cermin. " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Nora!" Kaoru menjerit, Die menarik tubuh Nora yang ditarik oleh tangan-tangan tersebut.

"Sial!" Kyo panik, pemuda itu mengambil segenggam garam yang langsung dilemparkan tepat kearah sang hantu berkepala wanita tersebut.

"Makan ini setan!"

_DASH !_

"Aaaaaahhhh! Aaaaaaaaaarrgghhh~~~!"

Suara jeritan itu begitu memekikkan telinga mereka. "Tarik Die! Tariiikkk dia!" Kaoru menarik Nora yang masih diseret.

"Setan bangsat!"

Die menarik tangan setan itu kuat-kuat keluar dari sarangnya. Kyo kembali mengambil beberapa genggam garam yang dicampurkan dengan sekantong beras ketan, lalu melemparkannya telak.

"Aaaaaahhhh! Aaaaaaaaaa~~~! Graaaaaaaaaaooowwwww~~!"

_WUSH!_

Angin itu berhembus, Kyo terpental hingga jatuh terduduk sementara Kaoru dan Die masih berjibaku menarik gadis itu tetap di tempatnya walau kini angin kencang bak badai itu menerpa tubuh ketiganya.

"Tarik! Tariiik!" Kaoru berusaha sekuat tenaga.

"Tarik arwahnya keluar cermin!" Nora menjerit.

Die menarik lengan busuk itu keluar, tapi sulit!

"Aaaaaarrgghh !" Die menggeram luar biasa sambil terus menarik mereka.

"Kyoooo!" Die berteriak meminta bala bantuan ketika kaki mereka bertiga mulai terseret.

Kyo yang masih berjibaku dengan angin kencang yang datangnya dari cermin mencoba berdiri dengan kekuatannya sendiri, menarik kantung-kantung garam dan beras yang mereka kumpulkan walau mulai tersapu angin. Kyo harus menyelamatkan itu!

"Kyooo!" Die menjerit, mereka semakin terhisap!

"Siaal!" Kyo mengambil kantung garamnya, berdiri dan menaikkan kakinya sebelum ancang-ancang melempar bola garamnya. "Makan ini keparaaaat !"

_DASH!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKHHH !" hantu itu menjerit setelah menerima lemparan kantung garam dari Kyo. Nora terlepas, namun ketiganya masih berusaha menariknya keluar.

"Tariiiikkk!"

Ketiga orang itu masih menarik setan itu keluar. Kyo tergopoh-gopoh mencari pasak besi yang diberikan Nora. Karena jatuhnya, semua peralatannya ikut tersapu angin.

"TOSHIYA!"

Tapi tiba-tiba Kaoru menjerit saat melihat sosok familiar itu di depan matanya.

"TOSHIYAAAAAAAA!" Kaoru berusaha memanggilnya. Dia berusaha menggapainya, namun posisinya terlalu sulit untuk menarik arwah dan Toshiya sekaligus.

"Diee! Tarik Toshiyaaa!" titah Kaoru kalap!

Die memasukan tangannya sendiri ke dalam cermin aneh itu. Menarik sosok Toshiya yang terlihat, namun kini Die yang histeris tak keruan.

"SHINYA! SHINYAAAAAAAAA!" Suasana itu kisruh ketika Die menangkap bayangan Shinya dari cermin. Mereka berdua di dalam sana!

_GREP!_

Ketika Die mencoba mengambil kedua sahabatnya, justru kini tangan Die dicengkram kuat oleh sang setan. Matanya yang merah kini melotot tajam pada Die yang berniat menarik keduanya. Die tak kalah bengis menatapnya!

"Uugghh!" Die menggeram berat.

Pemuda itu justru semakin bernafsu menarik kedua pemuda itu dari cermin tanpa mempedulikan sang setan yang mungkin mencoba menariknya ke dalam. Die berusaha menarik Toshiya lebih dulu.

Die menarik Toshiya keluar cermin, "Kyooo bantu aku!" Die menjerit!

Kyo datang, berlari membantu Die menarik pemuda tinggi tersebut dari cermin.

"Toshiya!" Kyo memanggilnya, namun Toshiya tak sadar.

Die menariknya sekuat tenaga, Toshiya lolos!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKHHHHH !" Arwah itu menjerit. Seolah sebagian dari tubuhnya terlepas dari badannya.

Die kembali mencoba menarik Shinya.

"Pertahankan arwahnya! Tarik pemuda itu Die!" Nora mendongak pada sosok Shinya disana.

"Shinya!" Die menarik pemuda itu, namun beberapa kali lolos karena sang arwah yang menghalanginya.

Kyo dan Toshiya menjauh dari sana, jatuh tersungkur membentur lantai. Tapi Kyo segera bangkit, mengambil beberapa kantung didekatnya.

"Ukh!"

"Dieee!" Kaoru menjerit ketika Die justru mulai terhisap kedalamnya. "DIEEE!"

Nora menarik jaket pemuda tersebut. "Die! Tarik diaaa!"

Sayangnya pegangan Nora terlepas, setengah tubuh Die hingga pinggang kini telah terhisap kedalam.

"DIE!" Kyo berancang-ancang melemparkan kembali kantung-kantung garamnya yang telah berceceran.

_DASH !_

_BUGH !_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKHHHHH !"

Angin semakin kencang tak terkontrol. Kyo ambruk tak kuasa menahan angin sambil memegangi Toshiya. Sinaran dari cermin besar menghalangi pandangan karena terlalu terang. Hingga Nora menjerit ketika ribuan tangan-tangan itu menggapainya.

"AAAAAAAAAAKHHH !" dia ketakutan!

Tangan-tangan itu menariknya, Kaoru menarik tubuh Nora dan tangan setan itu bersamaan. Hingga sebuah tangan manusia muncul, saat kepala berambut pirang ke-oranye-an muncul kepermukaan cermin.

SHINYA!

"UGH!" Tubuh Die yang semula terhisap mendadak keluar dari sana sambil menarik tubuh Shinya.

"Lepaskan arwahnya, hancurkan cerminnya setelah Die keluar!" Nora memberi komando.

"Kyooooooo!" Kaoru menjerit.

Harapannya hanya pada pemuda tersebut. Kyo mengambil pasak besinya yang tak jauh darinya, berusaha kembali bangkit dengan sisa tenaganya. Sementara Die masih berusaha menarik Shinya yang masih lunglai dalam pegangannya.

"Shinya!" Die mendapatkanmu kembali!

"Merunduuuuuukkkk!" Kyo berteriak.

Ketiga orang itu langsung mementalkan diri dari bilik tersebut. Menjatuhkan diri dan tiarap pada lantai kamar mandi tersebut. Sementara Kyo melempar pasak besinya kearah cermin, dimana setannya hendak melepaskan diri.

_PRAAAANGGG!_

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Spontan ribuan teriakan histeris yang tak pernah diketahui dari mana asalnya menjerit bersamaan dengan pecahnya cermin di kamar mandi tersebut. Kyo telak melemparkannya dan menghancurkannya berkeping-keping!

_Prang! Prang! Trak!_

...

_Ssshhh~_

Beberapa saat setelah itu, satu persatu dari mereka mulai membuka matanya.

"Hah..hh." Nora bangun.

Kaoru mengikutinya, sementara Die masih mendekap Shinya erat-erat di sana walau dia sadar semuanya sudah berakhir. Kyo tertegun sejenak melihat serpihan kaca yang berserakan di antara mereka.

"Hh..! Hh! Hh!" kini hanya tersisa deru nafas tersengal di keempat orang tersebut.

Nora melirik kelima pemuda yang masih utuh dalam pandangannya.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?"

Kaoru bangkit, menyongsong tubuh Toshiya yang tergeletak. "Toshiya! Toshiya!"

Sementara Die sudah tak mampu bergerak, status badannya kini sudah menjadi matras alami untuk Shinya yang masih tak sadarkan diri XDDD

Ini melelahkan!

"Terima kasih sudah membantu kami." Toshiya berujar pada gadis berambut pendek itu.

"Iya sama-sama. Lainkali lebih berhati-hatilah." jawab Nora.

Toshiya hanya mampu mengurai senyum manisnya sebagai pertanda maaf.

"Nora, terima kasih. Kau sudah menyelamatkan kami." Kaoru mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

"Terima kasih kembali. Kalian juga sudah membantuku menutup kembali gerbang itu." jawabnya.

"Kami tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk membalas kebaikanmu."

"Hihihi..." Nora tertawa. "Satu hal saja." ujarnya.

"Ya ?"

"Tolong tanda tangani CD ini." tukasnya memperlihatkan satu single CD Dir en Grey.

Kaoru, Kyo, Die, Toshiya bahkan Shinya tercenung.

"Oh, kupikir dia malaikat dari mana? Ternyata fans sejati..." celetuk Kyo.

Kaoru yang sedang berkonsentrasi menyetir pun tak urung meledak dalam tawa bersama yang lain. Mereka tak pernah tahu orang yang membantu mereka ternyata adalah salah satu fans-nya sendiri.

Sungguh di luar dugaan!

Dan mungkin kejadian ini akan menjadi kenangan yang paling buruk sekaligus yang paling menarik tentang hidup mereka. Namun masih banyak teka-teki yang belum mereka ketahui tentang tempat itu. Salah satunya adalah...

"Jadi sebenarnya Nenek Okiku itu perawan apa bukan?" Kyo nyeletuk. Mereka semua terdiam. Lalu...

"Bwahahahahahahahaha!" tertawa terbahak tak terkira. Sepertinya, Nenek Okiku sendiri memberikan kesan mendalam pada Kyo.

"Bukan begitu!" Kyo berkilah.

Yah, setidaknya mereka kini bisa bernafas lega dengan tragedi yang menimpa mereka kemarin. Dan dengan membawa kedua membernya kembali, live musik didaerah terpencil itu juga telah berjalan dengan sukses. Dengan Toshiya yang bisa kembali mengerang manja dan memeriahkan suasana, ataupun Shinya yang pendiam yang kehadirannya terlalu berarti untuk Die.

Mereka tertawa, lega sekali. Dan kini Die bisa menoleh kearah Shinya dengan senyum, sementara dibalik jaket tebal mereka kedua, jemari-jemari itu mengapit erat.

Dan kini mereka semua harus kembali ke kota. Setidaknya itu yang mereka pikirkan sekarang.

Hingga...

_CSSH !_

Mobil mereka berhenti mendadak.

"Kenapa?!" Kyo heran.

Mereka nampak bingung. Kelimanya keluar dari mobil van mereka.

"Sepertinya ban-nya bocor." Kaoru menunjuk salah satu ban mobilnya yang sudah kempis.

"Aduuuuh ~~" Kyo mendengus.

Sementara yang lainnya nampak kebingungan.

"Terus bagaimana?" tanya Toshiya. "Perjalanan ke kota masih jauh."

Kaoru melirik keempatnya, "Sepertinya di sana ada penginapan." tunjuknya pada sebuah rumah susun yang terlihat tua.

"Ckikikikikik!" samar terdengar suara tawa menakutkan. Mereka tercenung.

"Ouh, _man_. Jangan lagiii~~~!" sambung mereka serentak.

**TAMAT**


End file.
